ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Beyond
Battle Beyond is the third episode of Ben 10 Omniverse:Ultimate Alien Ben meets a new friend, when he gets stuck in a dimension outside his own. Now, they must work together to find a way out, while trying to escape aliens, who can travel between the dimensions Plot Ben and Rook are chasing down Dr. Animo, Ben transforms into Fasttrack and catches him, but his giant mutant frog hits him. Ben reverts back and is ready to chase him, when he sees a green flash coming from the trash and heads towards it. He hears a quiet voice, as he picks up a small device. The device blast him and he disappears. Ben wakes up still next to the trash can. He finds the device in the trash can, but can't his hand goes right through it. Confused he goes to find Rook. Meanwhile, Dr. Animo escapes, so Rook goes to find. Ben finds Rook and heads to talk to him, but is confused when Rook is still looking for him, when Ben is right next to him. Ben tries to touch Rook, but he falls right through him Ben tries to get his attention, but Rook can't see him. Ben heads back to the device, where he sees another person. Ben tries to grab the device. Ben bumps in to him, surprising the man and Ben. The man ask Ben if he can see him, Ben nods and asks him what's going on. He replies by first saying his name, Nathan. Then, Nathan explains there in a dimension beyond theirs. Ben confused, Nathan explains it's a dimension within theirs, but anyone outside their dimension cannot be seen or heard. Ben asks how long he's been there, and Nathan replies, 40 years, confusing and shocking Ben. Nathan tells him that this dimension isn't only outside their dimension, but it's also outside time. Rook goes to Max, and tells him he can't find Ben. They go where Rook last saw Ben. While Ben and Nathan are thinking, a portal opens and a bunch of brown, bug like aliens come out and attack them. Nathan tells Ben they're called dimension travelers, and can go between the two dimensions. Ben transforms into Articguana, freezes the aliens, and tries to go through the portal, but it closes. Max and Rook arrive where they see the device and the brown aliens. Articguana evolves to Ultimate Articguana and shoots blades of ice out of his mouth, but one alien create a portal and the ice blades goes through it. A portal opens behind Rook, Max sees the ice blades coming through and moves Rook out of the way. Ultimate Articguana sees Max and tries to get his attention, but Nathan reminds him they can't see them. Nathan creates a metal blade out of his arms, revealing he has the powers to transform his body into metal and slices a blast of acid, spit up by the aliens. Max uses a device to track Ben's ultimatrix, but to his and Rook's surprise, the reading say Ben is in the area. Ultimate Articguana transforms into XLR8, and speeds in a circle to create a vortex, trapping the aliens in it, so the aliens escape in their portals. The aliens appear next to Max and Rook and they start battling them. As XLR8 super speeds, he appears and Max and Rook can see him, but he slows down and disappears again. XLR8 tells Nathan speed is the answer, but sais he can't go fast enough, Nathan sais it's because his molecules are moving so fast, they're rearranging in their dimension. Animo finds the device and takes it. He start blasting everything in his path, a car, a traffic light, and an entire box full of computer equipment. Meanwhile, the aliens return to the other dimension, giving Max and Rook time to take down Animo and get the device back. After defeating the aliens, Nathan tells XLR8 that he can make him faster if he can accelerate the Ultimatrix's power, using the car's engine and the computer tech enough for him to tell Max to put the machine in reverse. XLR8 points out they have the tech, but not the tools. Nathan states he doesn't need tools and uses his powers to turn his hands in to a screwdriver and a saw. Max and Rook suggest they need to destroy the device in order to return Ben, but Nathan tells XLR8 if the device is destroyed they will be stuck there forever. Rook prepare to blast it with his proto-tool, so XLR8 tells Nathan to hurry up, as Nathan finishes. Nathan hooks it up to the symbol and tells ben he only has four seconds. He speeds up and vibrates to the next dimension, glitching back and forth. He says one word at a time before glitching back and forth, making them miss part of his message. Starting with "Don't", he glitches and says "Reverse" glitches, "Repeat", glitches, "Destroy", and the power dies. XLR8 reverts back, and Ben and Nathan hope they got enough of the message. Rook thinks that Ben was trying to tell them to destroy and not reverse, but Max thinks otherwise. He tells him it wouldn't make sense to not reverse, saying that maybe he was saying reverse, not destroy. Max flips it in reverse and blast it. Ben and Nathan jump through.. Ben invites him to join the plumbers, Nathan replies he'll think about it, but for now he's been ready to go home for 40 years. Characters Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko Max Tennyson Nathan Daniels Villains Dr. Animo Dimension Travelers Aliens Used Fasttrack Articguana Ultimate Articguana XLR8 Category:Bad Grammar Category:Episodes